The Lonely God and the King of Shadows
by DiegoRedeemedLover
Summary: An exploration of the characters of "The Lonely God" what I've begun to call Jack Frost, and the "King of Shadows" Pitch that I decided to do after seeing the movie at midnight for its premiere on my birthday. Very slight spoilers for the movie, but very minor. The title for Jack is inspired by the TV series Doctor Who, where the Doctor is oft called "the Lonely God." Enjoy!


The Lonely God and the King of Shadows

**Looky I wrote a thing. When I was watching the movie this morning at 12:02 (on the very morning of my 21st birthday on November 21!) I was struck by how the scenes of Jack Frost at the beginning reminded me of Doctor Who and how the Doctor is sometimes referred to in several of the episodes as "The Lonely God." Jack reminded me of that aspect of the Doctor, and so I began thinking of Jack as kind of "The Doctor" in a way. Also, Pitch was totally engrossing in the movie and I loved his use of the shadows to show his power over the children and the Guardians, so I've began referring to him as "The King of Shadows."**

**This is really just a compare/contrast between Jack and Pitch so there's really no spoilers except for some really slight ones so be warned in advance.**

He's not sure what his purpose on this planet is. His memories are lost to him, buried deep under the lake that the Man in the Moon raised him from.

He wanders from city to city across world, bringing with him designs that seem to be created out of stained glass. His frost in his glass, and nothing brings him greater joy than to create beauty from the cold he's been gifted to use as he pleases.

These gifts that he's been bestowed upon by the Man in the Moon lend him a chance to forget himself as he watches from the sidelines, alone and invisible and not believed in, as people slip on his lakes of ice that line the sidewalks. In spite of himself, he's always drawn back to the town of Burgess, and one boy in particular, Jamie Bennett. Jamie reminds him of something that he can't quite pin down, and he always enjoys seeing the boy and his smile.

He's a mischievous person at heart, so this kind of behaviour is simply him trying to get the people he sees cross by him day after day to just notice him. To just _see_ him.

There's nothing that he longs for more in this lonely life that he's lead for three hundred years since the Man in the Moon brought him back. He's lonely for people and to be seen, and to discover his purpose in why the Moon saved him.

He raises his head to skies now and again and witnesses the sights of the figures he knows to be "The Guardians." North flies through the skies from his palace in Russia all around the world, sending wonder to the children of the world. E. Aster Bunnymund he sometimes watches scurry from continent to continent as he sits aloft on his staff, gifting the children of the world with hope for their next days. Toothiana sends out her little Tooth Fairies in search of teeth, although he doesn't know – yet – why the teeth are so valuable to her. When he does happen upon the chance to see Toothiana, he finds himself dazzled by her glorious colours. He privately considers her quite beautiful, but since he's not – yet, he thinks – a Guardian he hasn't had a chance to tell her.

As he traverses the world in the spirit of freedom and fun and nipping at children's noses with his blue sparkles that indicate his presence, he's all too aware of how lonely his life is. Rumours swirl by him now and then about a monster called "Pitch" who is the enemy of the Guardians and who threatens the joy of the world's children, but Jack doesn't bother himself unduly with them.

All he knows is that he is a lonely god.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He remembers the first sensations of fear and the power he'd gained in the Dark Ages. He revels in pulling strings in the hearts of children by hiding in the shadows before he jumps out at them, frightening them for life.

There's nothing he loves more than slipping into the room of a sleeping child, cocooned in a sweet dream sent to her by his most vile enemy, Sandman, the keeper of dreams, and with one touch transforming it into a hideous nightmare.

He then stands off to the side, watching with pleasure as the nightmare tears the child's night apart and leaves her in a horrible state the next day since his fears still torment her. The darkness is beguiling to him since it can be filled with shadows of manipulation, which is where he finds his niche.

He manipulates the dreams of the children of the world, at battle with the Sandman constantly since the Dream-Weaver's golden sparkly figments of imagination are relentlessly working against his fears.

Of all the Guardians, the Sandman is the most dangerous to his goals since the Sandman's calling is to send dreams of hopes and joy to the children of the world. They are the strongest arsenal against his shadows of the night and there's nothing that he hates more. He often wishes he that he could find a way to remove the bright goldenly figures of Sandman's work from the world so that his fear can take root, but Sandy is always too strong for him, powered by the beliefs of the children.

And so he lurks in the shadows, keeping an eye on the young personage of a certain mischievous frost-creature, knowing that this "Jack Frost" no doubt feels the same way he does in regards to the crushing lack of belief from the people of the world. He hates that every day people walk through him, regardless to the fact that he – that _fear_ – exists, but the Guardians hold him at bay.

He, though, is a force just as powerful as the Guardians, and he is certain that he will one day rule the world via the manipulation of fear in children's heart. The nimble nose-nipper Jack Frost holds the key to culmination of his long planning. He will prey on the boy's heart; bring him over to his side with his cunning use of fear.

For he is the King of Shadows,

And that he what he does best.


End file.
